


No Need to Hide

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t see why you’re hiding down here when there’s a perfectly comfortable bed in our room.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need to Hide

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written an asexual character before, so I honestly don't know if I even got it right or not.

Simon groaned, hips jerking as he pushed his fingers deeper inside of him. The hand on his cock stopped momentarily, slowly moving his fingers in and out, teasing himself as he dragged them against the spot that drove him wild. A moan slipped from him and he started to stroke his cock again. It had been awhile since he had been able to do this. He had been so horny lately and just needed a release, but found it hard to do when he was sharing a bed with someone else.

So he snuck off to a part of the hotel, hiding away from Raphael and the other vampires. 

“Raphael,” He whimpered, thrusting faster into his hand. 

“Yes?”

Simon jumped, eyes going wide as he looked towards the open door where Raphael was standing with a smirk on his face, his arms crossed over his chest. Simon lay there frozen for a moment before he was rushing around to get his clothes back on, feeling embarrassment wash over him. 

“Raphael, this is umm-this-I-I-“ Simon struggled to his words out, wishing the floor would just open up and swallow him. He couldn’t even look the other vampire in the eye. “I umm…”

Raphael let out chuckle. “I don’t see why you’re hiding down here when there’s a perfectly comfortable bed in our room.”

Simon finally looked up. Raphael didn’t seem upset. He seemed more amused than anything. “I uh-I didn’t-I didn’t want..” He sighed and wrapped his arms around himself, feeling insecure. “You didn’t seem interested so I didn’t want to you know.”

Raphael raised an eyebrow. “I don’t get the same enjoyment everyone else does, or have the desire for sex,” He explained stepping closer to Simon. “But that doesn’t mean I’m completely opposed to the idea of it.”

“But if you don’t enjoy it then-“

“I didn’t say that either, Simon,” Raphael said, reaching out for the younger man. 

“I just didn’t want to do anything you were uncomfortable with. I'm still-I'm still knew to all of this, Raphael. I don't know what you are and aren't okay with and I just thought that you didn't like sex and I didn't think you would want me doing this around you."

“We share a bed, if you want to get off then get off. You don’t have to hide down here to do it. And if I don't like something, then I'll tell you. Stop worrying so much, Simon."

“Are-are you really okay with it?”

Raphael nodded. “I only ask that you are quiet when I’m trying to sleep,” He said with a smile. He leaned in and kissed Simon. “Come on, let’s go back upstairs.”


End file.
